


Meeting Emily

by AudreyParker (CatandKaraForever)



Series: Celebrity Smut Stories [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Haven (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Breasts, Cheating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Domestic Violence, Drinking, F/M, Facials, Flirting, Futanari, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Lesbian Sex, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/AudreyParker





	Meeting Emily

POV: Jamie Smithland  
I downed another beer. I wasn't drunk, but I could feel the alcohol on the edge of my consciousness, so I knew I wasn't completely under my own control either.  
"Bartender. Give me a double," a somewhat familiar voice said to my left.

I looked over and saw a blond woman sitting there. From the side, her face looked familiar, but I couldn't place where I knew her from.

"Hi," I said to the woman, and she turned to face me.

When she turned I recognized her as the actress Emily Rose.  
"Hi."  
"I'm Jamie," I said.

"I'm Emily."

"I know. I recognized you from Haven. I loved you in Haven," I told her.

"Well thank you," Emily said.

"Emily's a beautiful name. It suits you perfectly," I said, attempting to flirt with the actress.

She blushed and then spoke.

"Are you flirting with me, Jamie?"

"Maybe, maybe not. What if I WAS?"

"Then I'd say let's get out of here and go to your place."  
"Well, I'd like that, but aren't you married?"  
Emily's face soured at my mention of her marriage.  
"I am, but not for long. I'm divorcing my husband."

"What happened?"  
"He cheated on me," Emily said, "and he's abusive."

I nodded.

"I'm sorry."  
"Can we just go now? Let's go to your place."  
I nodded again.

* * *

_20 minutes later...._

I unlocked the door of my apartment and stepped aside to let Emily in.  
"Nice place, Jamie."

"Thanks."  
Emily turned suddenly, wrapping her arms around me and kissing me softly on the mouth. One of her hands rested softly on my back while the other landed softly on my ass as we made out. She broke the kiss and I spoke.  
"Emily, there's something you should know before we do anything. I'm...I'm a futanari."  
Her eyes widened and then she smiled.

"Sweet. I have a fetish for futanari," she said.

"Really?"

She nodded. Her fingers caught under the edge of my shirt and she pulled it up, revealing my lack of a bra. Her hands drifted down to my jeans, and she unsnapped them, pulling them down. My large cock pressed painfully against my panties until she pulled the panties down. My length sprang erect and she took it in her mouth. I began to moan as Emily's tongue flicked my tip. Her head bobbed back and forth as she sucked my off. Soon I felt myself slipping closer to an orgasm as she took her mouth off my length. I cummed with a sharp cry of pleasure, my seed splattering onto Emily's face. She rose, kissing me on the mouth, and I could taste my own cum on her lips. I pulled her shirt over her head and unhooked her bra. My fingers then found the buckle of her belt and I unhooked it. I pulled down her pants, my kisses descending down her chest. I pulled down her panties, which were already wet. I pushed Emily softly to the ground and half-laid on her. My breasts squished against hers, and I spread her legs with my hands. I gently pushed my length inside of her and she moaned. I accelerated so that I was rapidly but still gently thrusting in and out of the gorgeous actress and soon I felt her walls tighten around my length. They then released, spraying her juices onto my cock. I reached orgasm at the same time, shooting my seed into Emily's womb. She moaned at the feeling of my cum inside of her. I pulled out and she smiled again.  
"Here, I'll eat you out, you do the same to me," she said.

We laid down in the 69 position and my tongue darted in and out of her sweet slit. I gently bit the skin just above her slit and began to suck, eliciting a low moan from Emily. Her tongue darted in and out of me as I felt my cock hardening. She switched as her eating me out brought me to orgasm. After swallowing the cum from my pussy, she took my cock in her mouth again and soon I cummed again, and this time she swallowed it all. She cummed as well, and I swallowed her sweet juices. We rose from the 69 position and Emily laid on her side, her naked ass towards me and her breasts towards the door. I walked up to her, putting one hand on her naked side. I pushed my large length into her ass, which was very tight. I moaned as her ass engulfed my length. I began to rapidly thrust in and out of her and soon I cummed again. I pulled out and sprayed my cum onto her bare asscheeks. She sat on her knees and beckoned me forth. She grabbed my cock, beginning to jerk me off until I got hard again. I thrusted my cock between her breasts, which she began to roll against my cock. I moaned as Emily's small breasts massaged my cock. Her tongue darted out of her mouth and flicked my tip as I fucked her breasts. Soon I cummed yet again, splattering my seed onto her bare breasts and face. She kissed me again and we went to sleep.


End file.
